


The Bright of the Night

by its-eggplant (webofdreams89)



Series: The Bright of the Night [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Harry Potter, Creature Fic, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, M/M, Multi, Person of Color Harry Potter, Polyamory Negotiations, Social Justice, Threesome - F/M/M, Werewolf Bill Weasley, Werewolf Harry Potter, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webofdreams89/pseuds/its-eggplant
Summary: Somewhere between learning to adapt to his new life as a werewolf, the relentless press, and advocating for werewolf rights, Harry falls in love.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter/Bill Weasley
Series: The Bright of the Night [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124168
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65
Collections: Holly Poly 2020





	The Bright of the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Othalla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Othalla/gifts).



> Written for Othalla for Holly Poly 2020. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Note: I tried to write Fleur with a French accent like it the books but it gave me a headache. Just pretend she has an accent when you read the story haha. Also, in this story Bill was bitten the night he was attacked in Harry's 6th year simply for story's sake.

Bill had just gotten to sleep after a particularly rough full moon when he heard Fleur calling him from the other room, her voice panicked in a way he hadn’t heard since the night he was bitten.

His eyes immediately snapped open and he leapt from bed. He’d barely taken a step when he noticed it, the scent permeating the air. Blood. He ran faster. He needed to get to Fleur, to help her.

“Bill!” Fleur called again, and this time he could hear the tears in her voice, could smell the saltiness of them. 

He ran down the stairs and turned the corner to the living room. She stood at the front door in her nightgown, her back to him, arm holding onto someone who stood in the doorway. The blood was from them. Bill was there in a split second, eyes widening at the sight before him. 

It was Harry. His clothes were soaked through with blood and he had long scratched down his arms, neck, and chest. Worst of all, there was an unmistakable bloody bite mark on the lower part of his chest. He shook so badly Bill thought he may fall over. He wrapped an arm around Harry’s shaking body.

Harry turned those vibrant green eyes of his toward Bill and Bill felt his breath catch in his throat. It felt as if Harry had punched him in the gut. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around the younger man and never let him go. He’d wanted that for a while now. Fleur glanced at Bill. He knew she was thinking the same thing. Bill shook his head to clear his thoughts because it certainly _was not the time_ to be having those sorts of thoughts.

Together, Fleur and Bill helped Harry to their sofa and sat him down. Fleur dashed off for the first aid kit.

Harry’s wide eyes looked up at Bill. He opened his mouth but no sound came out. He swallowed a few times and tried again. “I-I didn’t know where else to go,” he said. He sounded like he was in shock. His eyes were so wide behind his broken glasses. Once the infection spread throughout Harry’s body, he wouldn’t need his glasses any longer.

“Oh, Harry,” Bill said, squeezing his eyes shut. “I’m so sorry this happened to you.”

*

It was nearly dusk by the time Harry awoke. Given how much blood he’d lost, Bill and Fleur weren’t sure if he _would_ wake any time soon, but he finally did and their hearts were put to ease. It was all thanks to the many healing potions and blood replenishing potions they forced down his throat while they waited for his new accelerated healing to kick in.

“I still don’t see why we can’t take him to St. Mungo’s,” Fleur said for the third time. “He’s Harry Potter. They have to help him.”

Bill sighed and ran his fingers through his long red hair. “Love, you know how they treat my kind, _Harry’s_ kind. I don’t think even Harry Potter would be exempt from that kind of discrimination. Besides, he’s going to be alright. He’s healing fine, and I don’t think this is something Harry is going to want leaked to the press before he has the chance to wrap his head around it himself.”

“I know,” she said, fretting her hands as she stared at the sleeping man. “I just wish there was more we could do for him. Ever since I met Harry, he has been nothing but sweet to me, always kind. Not like some men treat me, treat Veelas.”

Bill drew Fleur close, holding her tight as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. “Harry’s the best,” he said, pressing a kiss to her white-blonde hair. “He doesn’t deserve all this.”

Fleur pulled far enough back to look at her husband. “Neither do you,” she softly replied.

“Yeah,” he said, neither agreeing or disagreeing with her. 

He _knew_ he didn’t actually deserve it, the pain, the agony of each monthly transformation. But some part of him still wondered if maybe his sins had finally caught up with him that night at Hogwarts eleven years ago. Not that he’d ever tell Fleur about those dark thoughts. Still, he needed to get a handle on them because soon Harry would understand all too well and Bill wanted to be there for him each step of the way.

Based on the change in his breathing, Bill knew Harry was awake seconds before he opened his eyes. Letting go of Fleur, he rushed over to the bed, his wife on his heels.

“Harry!” he said, sitting on the bed next to Harry’s hip. “Harry, can you hear me?” Fleur took her spot on the other side of the bed and began casting diagnostic spells.

Harry moved bleary eyes from the ceiling above him to Bill next to him. “Hey,” he croaked, his eyes then moving to Fleur. “I feeling like fucking hell.”

Bill couldn’t help the snort that escaped him. “I’m not surprised. You look like fucking hell too.”

“William!” Fleur chastised.

Harry gave a small laugh before he descended into a coughing fit. Bill helped Harry sit up and lean back against the pillows and Fleur helped him take several deep gulps of water she conjured. When he’d had his fill, Fleur put the glass down and cupped Harry’s face with her hands.

“Oh, Harry,” she said, her voice soothing. “You were attacked last night. Do you remember this?”

Harry’s deep brown skin grew ashen before Bill’s eyes and Harry let out a broken sob. “By a werewolf,” he whispered. “It’s why I came here. Because I knew you guys could help. Would know _how_ to help."

“Yes,” Bill replied. 

Harry reached up and fingered the bandages on his neck. “Was I bitten?” he asked, voice so soft even Bill’s advanced hearing nearly missed it. “Everything happened so fast.”

“Yes,” Bill repeated. He pointed to the bandage covering Harry’s lower chest.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and harshly breathed. Bill found himself holding his breath as he watched Harry. He knew what Harry was going through and hated it. 

Eventually, Harry reopened his vivid green eyes, a resolute expression on his face. “Well,” he began, voice hoarse, “I’m used to life throwing me curve balls. What’s one more?”

Bill and Fleur shared a frown. “What’s a curveball?”

*

After pumping Harry full of more water, potions, and as much food as his stomach could handle, they went to bed for the night, Harry agreeing to tell them what happened in the morning. Despite how tired they all were, they slept fitfully. By 4:30, Harry was forced to reckon with the fact he wasn’t going to get any more sleep. 

Thankfully, he felt worlds better than he had when he first woke up. He knew werewolves healed faster than regular people and figured he had his new healing abilities to thank.

He headed downstairs. While he waited for his tea to steep, he grabbed some parchment and a quill from Bill and Fleur’s home office and penned a letter to Ron and Hermione asking them to stop by Shell Cottage when they had a chance. He had big news to share with them. He’d just finished writing the letter when Bill and Fleur emerged from their bedroom.

“I thought I heard you moving around out here,” Bill said, giving him a smile. Nodding at the letter before Harry, he said, “Feel free to borrow our owl.”

Fleur came over and kissed the top of Harry’s head. He gave them each a small smile in return. “I didn’t wake you, did I?” he asked, attaching his letter to the leg of Honora, their owl. He opened the window and she took off into the night.

“No, we had trouble sleeping last night,” Fleur said, making more tea.

“Yeah, I did as well.”

“It’s a lot to take in,” Bill said.

Harry laughed, sitting back down at the kitchen table. “My life has been nothing but change. I’m sure I’ll get used to it rather quickly. And to the scars,” he said, gesturing to his naked chest and the numerous scars he’d acquired both at school and at the hands of the Dursley’s.

Bill accepted his cup of tea with a kiss to Fleur’s lips. “Sure, you’ll get used to it, but you need to be prepared for the fact that your entire life will be different now, Harry. It’s not just the monthly transformations you’ll need to get used to.”

Frowning, Harry asked, “What do you mean?”

Bill sighed and sat down at the table across from him. “Surely you’re aware of all the laws regulating the lives of werewolves here in Britain. They’re why Remus had to literally leave the country for years just to find work.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “I hadn’t even considered that,” he said.

“Most people don’t, Harry,” Fleur said. “This country is horrible when it comes to Creature’s Rights. The laws haven’t really changed since Remus was alive either. The only reason he didn’t get in trouble for fathering Teddy was because we were at war. And then he passed away before they could prosecute.”

Harry set his cup down. “You know, some part of me _knew_ how bad it was, but I never really stopped to _think_ about it.”

“No one ever does,” Bill said. He gave Harry a long look. “I know it’s probably too soon to even think about this, but you’re in a unique position. You’re so bloody famous, Harry, that you could actually do something about it, bring attention to how unjust it all is.”

“I suppose you’re right.” Harry stared off into space and mulled it all over. “My life has been pretty quiet the last few years, but it’s not going to be quiet any longer, is it?”

Bill shook his head. “You being a werewolf, well, it’s going to be big news whether you want it to be or not.”

Drinking cup after cup of tea, they chatted a bit longer about the werewolf registry and the current laws in the country. Harry made the decision then to do what he could to help change things. Sure, he’d enjoyed this mostly quiet life for the last few years, but Bill was right. That was gone and would probably be for years to come. Maybe longer.

“So you both probably want to know what happened last night.”

Fleur reached across the table and grabbed his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Bill reached out and did the same. Harry found he liked the contrast between their two hands in his. Bill’s were large, rough, and tanned while Fleur’s were small, soft, and pale. It was nice. He tried to suppress the shiver that ran down his spine at the contact. It felt good to touch someone again. It made him feel grounded.

“Only if you want to share with us,” Fleur said.

“I do,” he replied. “It all just happened so fast that most of it is a blur,” he began, running a marred hand through his curly hair. “So I rented a cabin for the weekend to hunt for wand supplies...”

After the war and all the cleanup it had entailed, Harry had been lost. Done with fighting and violence and hurt, he knew he didn’t want to be an auror any longer. It wasn’t until he’d bumped into Ollivander in Diagon Alley that he found something that spoke to him. Ollivander had told him that, if Harry was interested, Harry could come in to see Ollivander’s workshop. He did, and the rest is history. 

He was taken on as Ollivander’s apprentice and excelled at it. Years later, Harry ran a small wandmaking operation from his workshop in Grimmauld Place and helped Ollivander out when things got busy in preparation for the new school year. He felt accomplished and useful and loved what he did.

“I’ve been renting the same cabin for years when I go out scavenging for wand supplies,” he said, taking another sip of tea and wincing at the room temperature liquid. Wordlessly, wandlessly, Harry heated it. “It’s supposed to have the best wards around to protect from any creatures that might be nearby. But somehow, a wolf got through and came crashing in through the window. I’m lucky they didn’t kill me.” Letting out a sardonic laugh, Harry added, “I hadn’t even realized it was the full moon.”

“I’m glad you made it,” Fleur said. She and Bill shared a look. “We both are.”

Harry gave her a small smile. “Yeah, I am too.” The three of them sat in silence for a moment before the Floo ignited and Hermione and Ron came tumbling out.

“Harry, what’s going on?” Hermione said, rushing forward. “We got your letter and came over as soon as possible.” She gasped when she got close enough, taking in the bandages around his neck, arms, and chest. “What _happened?”_

“I was bit last night,” Harry said, his voice gentle as he broke the news to them. Somehow, it hurt more to tell them what happened than it had to process what had happened to him. “I’m a werewolf.”

*

Harry knew the second he stepped into the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, it was all over. His secret would be out.

It was bound to happen. Harry just wished there was a way he could come out to the press with his new werewolf status without breaking the law for not being registered yet. 

Bill, Fleur, Ron, and Hermione accompanied Harry to the Ministry, offering their moral support. They helped a lot though they quite didn’t divert the stares from the fresh bandages on Harry’s neck and hand that his long robes didn’t cover. Well, the scars on Bill’s face did somewhat. 

Still, it was a circus. Harry Potter rarely showed up at the Ministry outside of when the Wizengamot was in session and when he did, it always turned into a big to do. Reporters would show up, gawkers would line the lobby, and even some of the Ministers fled their offices to watch Harry awkwardly walk to where he needed to go. It was a headache. 

Joining the Werewolf Registry took less time than he thought it would. He was in and out in fifteen minutes, most of the time spent taking shot after shot of Harry’s photo to accompany his file. He had no doubt he’d be seeing those photos again in that night’s addition of the _Daily Prophet._

And he did. The story of Harry's new creature status took up nearly the entire front page. Harry had declined to comment as he fled the Ministry lobby, already planning to sit down with a trusted reporter to help put together a press conference and a feature that would hopefully get the media off his back for a while.

As soon as Harry arrived back at home, his friends in tow, he sat down at his kitchen table with a quill and parchment. Kreacher fretted over him and Harry’s new “problem,” offering tea and biscuits and a fancy dinner just to make him happy. Harry was oddly touched, especially considering the Kreacher’s mutterings back when Remus spent time at Grimmauld during the war.

Pansy Parkinson arrived less than an hour later, brandishing a copy of the _Evening Prophet_ , released several hours early thanks to its headline news.

“Harry Potter!” she said, her voice a bit shrill. “What the fuck have you stepped in this time?” Harry just grinned, far too used to Pansy’s dramatics by now to take them seriously.

“That’s actually why you’re here, my dear Pansy.” The look Pansy gave him spoke volumes about how unimpressed she was.

After the war, Pansy had cornered him in Diagon Alley and offered an awkward apology for “trying to sell you out to the Dark Lord to save my ass.” Unable to help himself, Harry started laughing. He told her there was no need to forgive her because he’d never blamed her in the first place. He couldn’t hold it against her for wanting to save her own life. In the end, he’d given himself up anyway.

After her apology, she and Harry had formed a strange sort of friendship that eventually extended even to Draco Malfoy. His fifteen year old self would probably have smacked nineteen year old Harry upside the head over it, though twenty-eight year old Harry was grateful for his strange collection of friends, which also include Blaise Zabini, someone he occasionally slept with when they were both bored and single.

“Would you believe me if I said it’s not my fault?” he asked, reciprocating her crushing hug. 

“Yes, actually, I would,” she said rolling her eyes. “Nobody asks to get bitten by a werewolf, dumbass.” She took a seat at the table while Harry poured everyone a few fingers of Firewhiskey. “So, I’m guessing you desperately need my help considering all this just happened a day ago and you should be fucking resting right now.”

Hermione glared at Harry. “That’s what I kept trying to tell him earlier.”

“Look,” Bill said, setting his glass on the table. “I’m the only one here who knows what Harry’s going through right now.” Everyone else at the table looked chastised. “And even I have to agree that Harry’s done too much running around today for someone who was just bitten by a werewolf.”

“Gee, thanks for throwing me under the bus, Bill,” Harry said goodnaturedly, giving Bill a wide smile. The look that crossed Bill’s face was strange, something Harry couldn’t interpret. Fleur grasped her husband’s hand and smiled at Harry. The entire thing left his stomach churning in a way he hadn’t felt for ages. He downed the rest of his whiskey and turned his attention back to Pansy.

“You’re right, I do need your help. I’d like to hold a press conference and then release the story of what happened as quickly as possible. Just get everything out of the way.”

Pansy grinned that devious smile of her. “Then it’s good you called in the expert. Here’s what we’re going to do.”

*

To get things moving along, Pansy had arranged for the press conference to be held the next day. Harry dressed in his best formal wizarding attire but didn’t bother to cover the claw marks on his neck and hands that had since turned into scars, stark white against his skin.

Cameras began going off the moment Harry walked up to the podium, the flashes disorienting his enhanced senses. Swallowing and regaining his composure, Harry cast a _Sonorus_ and began.

“I’m sure you all know why you’re here today,” he began. “During the night of the most recent full moon, I was bitten by a werewolf.” Harry then dove into the story of what happened that night, dispersing it in as few details as he possibly could. 

When he reached the end, he said, “Alright, I’m now going to take questions, but remember, I retain the right to decline answering anything I feel is too invasive.”

“Mr. Potter, _Mr. Potter_ ,” a short blonde woman with pale skin called out. “Bev Blake from _Witch Weekly_.”

“Yes, Ms. Blake?”

“Do you plan to press charges against the wolf who bit you?” she asked, her voice shrill. “Also, do you believe that the lax laws against werewolves are the reason you were bit in the first place?”

Harry scoffed. “No, I don’t plan to press charges. I’m not even sure who bit me and have no way to find out who it was. I highly doubt they meant to bite me. I wouldn’t press charges even if I knew who they were.” Taking a deep breath, Harry glared at Bev Blake. “As for your second question, are you fucking serious?”

Bev, along with much of the crowd, looked taken aback.

“The laws against werewolves and other Creatures are hardly lax. Did you know I had to register within a day of being bitten or I could be sent to Azkaban? Did you know that I had to have a registration number tattooed on my body? The entire thing is far too much like the tattooing of Jewish prisoners during World War II or like the Muggle Registration Act during the war. It’s cruel and inhumane and needs to be abolished. The laws regarding Creatures need to be abolished so innocent people stop coming to harm time and time again.”

Despite the fact that hundreds of people filled the lobby of the Ministry, silence filled the room. From the crowd, Hermione clasped her hands together and looked proudly at her best friend.

“Any other questions?” Harry asked. Reporters all began speaking at once.

Harry saw Luna in the crowd and pointed to her. “Ms. Lovegood?” he said, smiling at his friend.

“Is it true that you’ve taken up the cause for werewolf rights and equality?” she asked, her voice serene despite the cacophony surrounding her.

“It’s true,” Harry said. “I plan to help raise money to ensure all werewolves have access to Wolfsbane Potion regardless of their financial situation. I’m also looking into opening a warded sanctuary for wolves to change during the full moon to prevent them from harming themselves and others. My friend Hermione Granger and I plan to bring a bill to the Wizengamot that will change the laws regarding the registry, hiring laws, and parental rights. And that’s only the beginning.”

Several people gasped. “Parental laws? But that’s just asking for more werewolves,” a man in navy robes yelled.

Harry’s hands tightened on the podium, making the wood creak. He knew he had to get it under control if he wanted anyone to listen to him. “You can only turn into a werewolf if you’ve been bitten. It isn’t passed on genetically. My godson’s father was a werewolf and he’s a perfectly normal young boy.”

Bev Blake’s eyes narrowed at him. “Your godson’s father broke the law. Your godson never should have been born.”

It took everything within Harry not to scream at the woman. Working to keep his voice as even as possible, Harry said, “Remus Lupin is a war hero who gave up his life so the rest of us could live. How dare you disrespect him like that!”

The conference continued on that way until Harry found himself growing tired. “I just have one last thing to say before I end this press conference. I want you all to think long and hard about the prejudices you hold not only against werewolves, but also against all types of people. Muggleborns and Half Bloods, the LGBT community, people of color, and women. It’s these prejudices that are holding society back and they will continue to do so until everyone is equal in the eyes of the law. Thank you.”

With that, Harry began walking off the stage. Just as he was about to end the _Sonorus_ charm, he grinned at his friends mischieviously and said, “Oh, and for the record, I’m bisexual.”

*

Explaining to Teddy that Harry was now a werewolf turned out to be a lot harder for Harry than he thought it would be. At ten, both Andromeda and Harry had talked about Remus a lot with Teddy. He knew what a great man his dad had been, but he also knew that life had been unkind to Remus because he was a werewolf. Teddy was just a kid; Harry didn’t want Teddy worrying about _him._

“So you’re like my dad and Bill now?” Teddy asked, his eyes big and full of worry. They changed from deep brown to vibrant green to mimic Harry’s.

“I am,” Harry said. “I was bitten a few days ago and had to register with the Ministry because it’s the law. It’s a bad law. All the laws regarding werewolves are really backwards.”

Tears filled Teddy’s eyes and he threw his arms around Harry. “I don’t want anyone to hurt you, Harry!” Harry could feel tears seeping through his t-shirt. He held Teddy close, unable to stop his own eyes from watering.

“I know, Ted,” he said, voice thick with emotion. It hurt knowing that Teddy was so upset, that Harry was the one to upset him. He pulled back so he could look at his godson. “I don’t want you to be scared. I’m telling you because people are probably going to say things about me and I want you to be prepared for that. Everyone knows that you’re my godson and Remus’ son so they might say something to you.”

“Bad things?” Teddy asked in a whisper.

“Probably. A lot of people don’t like werewolves. They’re scared of them. Of me.”

“But that doesn’t make any sense!” Teddy yelled, his bottom lip jutting out. “You’re only a wolf one night of the month and you’re rich enough to buy Wolfsbane potion so you won’t hurt anyone!”

“Bigotry often doesn’t make sense,” Harry said with a sigh. “Remember how I told you I was bisexual and a lot of people don’t like gay and bisexual people. I came out to the public so people might say something about that too.”

“I don’t understand why someone would be mad that you might date a guy. None of this makes any sense!” Teddy cried.

“It doesn’t,” Harry agreed, pulling him in for another hug. “It really doesn’t.”

*

Much of Harry’s time over the next month was spent with Hermione and his friends, attempting to do everything he said he would during the press conference. Hermione was in charge of researching all the past and current laws against werewolves, along with those of other creatures, while Harry used his influence as the Chosen One and Saviour to help raise money for his Wolfsbane fund. He’d even managed to talk Draco Malfoy who had just received his Potions Mastery into being the main brewer for the new project. Thanks to the dwindling number of customers wanting customized wands ever since Harry was turned, he had ample time to work on his numerous projects. Thankfully, he didn’t really need the income and made wands for Ollivander’s shop in his spare time.

In all honesty, setting up the sanctuary was by far the easiest part of it all. Harry found a large forest for sale and got it for a great price. He and Bill warded the place to prevent humans from coming into the forest during the full moon and werewolves from leaving. They built a small hospital and hired healers to treat everyone the morning after the full moon. 

Needless to say, by the time Harry’s first full moon grew near, he was exhausted. Harry hadn’t felt this tired since the Final Battle a decade ago. There was also the intense horniness that Bill had warned him about, making Harry blush scarlet as he thought about what Bill and Fleur might get up to that time of the month. Harry had been tempted to Floo Blaise to help relieve some of the tension he felt in his body, but something else happened instead.

Like they had many times over Harry’s first month as a werewolf, Bill and Fleur invited him over for dinner two nights before the full. After they finished eating, the three of them retired to the living room to relax. However, Harry couldn’t relax because he could feel something building in the air between them, swirling between the three of them and making tensions rise. He saw Bill look over at Fleur and they nodded at each other and then they each turned to Harry.

Harry smelled it then, a growing scent of arousal in the air. He couldn’t tell who it was coming from though he thought it may have been the both of them. That probably meant it was his cue to head back home, though he really didn’t want to. He wanted more from them, more than just friendship from Bill and Fleur. Not that he would ever do anything about it. Bill and Fleur were married and had been for more than ten years. They didn’t need a friend clinging to their kindness like that.

Unexpectedly, Fleur scooted closer to Harry and reached up to cup his cheek. Her eyes flickered down to his lips and up again. Harry’s eyes widened and he looked over at Bill who simply nodded and looked down at his lips too.

It was almost too much knowing that they both seemed to want him, that the heady scent of arousal in the air was, at least in part, for _him_.

Harry raised his eyebrows at Fleur and she too nodded. Harry looked at her then, really looked at her. Though he hadn’t felt the pull many of his classmates felt toward her during the Triwizard Tournament, Harry had always been aware of how beautiful she was. Back then, Harry’s eyes had firmly been on both Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang, and it had taken time to get over the both of them. But now, Harry could fully appreciate just how beautiful Fleur was with her flawless pale skin and white gold hair. 

He glanced over at Bill and took him in as well. Bill had probably been the first guy Harry had ever had a crush on. When he met Bill right before the Quidditch World Cup, Bill had just been so handsome and cool and had awakened all sorts of new feelings in him. The scars on Bill’s face had never detracted from his appearance in Harry’s opinion. In fact, they’d made him look strong, like a survivor. It was really hot.

Sitting on the couch with two of the most gorgeous people Harry had ever seen was quite the experience, especially considering they seemed to want him just as much as he wanted them.

Slowly, Harry leaned forward and pressed his lips to Fleur’s. Her lips were pink and so soft against his, making his skin tingle as they deepened the kiss. He couldn’t help the sigh that escaped him. Fleur giggled against his mouth and he heard Bill chuckle too. Pulling back, Harry grinned, gulping when Bill rose from the couch and kneeled in front of Harry. Bill grabbed the back of his head and reeled him in for a kiss.

Bill’s lips were a little rougher than Fleur’s but they were still soft, softer than they looked to be. Bill’s tongue slipped through the seal of Harry’s lips and slid inside, meeting Harry’s tongue. The fire that shot through Harry was indescribable. They’d barely kissed and already Harry’s body sang with want, with need.

When Harry finally pulled back, he looked between then and said, “I want to watch you kiss too.” Both smiling, they obliged him, leaning toward each other and sharing a passionate kiss. The entire time, they each kept a hand on Harry, Fleur running her fingers over his chest and Bill stroking his thigh. It felt good, so good, and it was unbelievably hot to watch them kiss mere inches away from him.

They broke apart and Fleur looked at Harry. “Should we take this to the bedroom?” she asked.

“I’d like that,” Bill said, glancing at Harry and biting his lip. “Harry?”

Harry’s breath caught. This was really happening. “I’d like that too.”

Bill grabbed his hand and hauled him off the couch. Bill’s arm wrapped around Harry’s waist and he drew Harry in. He stood several inches taller than Harry and Harry found that he quite liked the fact that he had to rise on his toes to give Bill another kiss. 

Reaching back, Harry grabbed Fleur’s hand and pulled her up too. The smile she wore was predatory as she leaned in and kissed Harry again.

Still holding hands, they walked upstairs to the bedroom together. Once inside, Bill grabbed Harry by the thighs and tossed him effortlessly on the bed. He bounced a bit and found himself painfully turned on by the move.

“It’s hot when he does that, no?” Fleur asked, climbing next to him and straddling Harry.

Harry chuckled. “It really is. I wouldn’t be opposed to a little more manhandling.”

“Oh really?” Bill asked, getting on the bed and lying next to them. He dragged his nails lightly over Harry’s clothed chest, making him shiver. “I can arrange that if you’d like.”

Harry grinned widely. And then Fleur swiveled her hips over his cock and he choked on his breath. “Fuck!” he yelped, grabbing her hips to hold her in place. He didn’t want it to be over before it had even begun.

“Fleur!” Bill said, chuckling. He caressed her thigh, making her moan and move her hips again.

Fleur smirked down at Harry. “Harry doesn’t mind I don’t think.”

“Harry doesn’t mind,” he agreed. “I just don’t want to come too soon.”

Bill’s hand fiddled with the hem of Harry’s shirt. He pulled up far enough to reveal Harry’s nipples and lightly pinched one. “Even if you do come, the night is long,” he said. “I plan on you coming a lot.” Then he leaned down and took a nipple into his mouth, caressing it with his tongue and nibbling it. Fleur leaned down to the other one, swirling her tongue around it until it hardened into a peak. 

Eventually, Bill helped Harry pull his shirt off the rest of the way, leaving chest exposed to the room.

“So many scars,” Fleur murmured, lightly tracing the long claw marks down his shoulder and chest. Bill touched his bite mark, his fingers tracing the individual teeth marks. It felt reverent the way they touched him, like they enjoyed the recent changes in his body or at least didn’t mind them. Maybe they saw him as a survivor too.

Tears sprang to his eyes. “Harry?” Fleur asked, her voice thick with concern.

Harry scrubbed at his eyes. “I’m okay,” he assured them. “I just haven’t been with anyone since I was bitten. I didn’t know if I’d get to have this again.”

“Harry, you’re beautiful,” Bill said. He sounded so sincere that Harry couldn’t help but believe him.

“Thank you,” Harry murmured. “You are too.” He turned his attention to Fleur. “And so are you.”

Fleur laughed. “Thank you, Harry. Now, why don’t we continue taking our clothes off?”

“Sounds good to me,” Harry agreed.

Fleur climbed off Harry’s lap and stripped out of her shirt and jeans while Bill yanked his shirt over his head and slid his jeans down off his hips. Harry quickly divested himself of both his pants and underwear. He barely had time to kick them off onto the floor before Bill grasped his cock and sucked him down.

Harry yelped, unable to help the way his hips bucked up. Bill used his arm to hold Harry down. 

“I’ve always wanted to see Bill do that,” Fleur said, watching her husband with fascination. “We’ve just never found anyone good enough to share our bed. Tell me, Harry. Do you like sharing our bed?”

“Gah,” Harry replied unintelligibly. He felt Bill chuckle around him, and Harry relished in the rumble in Bill’s throat. He pulled off and raised an eyebrow at Harry.

“You didn’t answer her question,” he said, looking far too good with spit-slick red lips.

“Yes!” Harry gasped out. “Yes, I like sharing your bed.”

“Good,” Fleur said, pressing her lips to the head of Harry’s cock before taking him into her mouth too. Bill still held him at the base and together they sucked and wanked Harry After a few minutes of trying not to come too soon, Fleur pulled off. “Now,” she said, “how should we go about this?”

“I have an idea,” Bill said.

“Yes?” Fleur asked.

“I think you should ride Harry’s face while I fuck him,” Bill said, casual as can be. Harry furiously nodded. He wanted that, _really_ wanted it.

The next thing Harry knew, he was kneeling before Bill, Bill’s fingers buried deep inside his ass. Three fingers scissored in and out while Harry moaned, his face buried in his arms on the mattress. Bill pulled his fingers out and patted Harry’s ass. 

Bill said, “I think you’re ready.”

“I am,” Harry agreed. 

Bill grabbed him by the hips and flipped him on his back, making Harry’s breath catch. It really was hot when Bill did stuff like that. Bill slung Harry’s legs over his shoulders and poised his cock at Harry’s entrance while Fleur knelt by Harry’s face, holding his hand and pressing kisses to his face.

And then Bill was pushing in, filling Harry up. Harry threw his head back, howling his pleasure. Fleur squeezed his hand, murmuring, “You’re doing so good, Harry. So good.”

When Bill reached a slow yet steady pace, Harry slid his hand between Fleur’s legs, his fingers running through the wetness there. “Are you ready?” he asked. 

She eagerly nodded, swinging a thigh on either side of his face. She lowered down until Harry’s lips met her pussy and he immediately got to work, licking a long stripe up her slit, teasing her entrance, flicking his tongue over her clit. Fleur’s hips picked up the pace, grinding down on him and getting his face wet with her. It didn’t take long before Fleur tensed and released a long moan, coming on his face. Another orgasm quickly followed and she rode this one out. After, she slipped off Harry’s face and laid down next to him.

“That was lovely,” she said, kissing him. She reached down and grasped Harry’s cock. It wasn’t long before he spilled in her hand. Bill followed a moment later, pulling out and splashing come on Harry’s stomach, mixing it with his own, stark white against Harry’s skin. Bill collapsed on the other side of Harry, giving them each a kiss.

It didn’t take long before they had sex again, Harry thrusting into Fleur while she sucked Bill, Harry fucking Bill while Fleur played with herself. Eventually, Fleur was too sore to continue, but Bill and Harry weren’t. They traded blowjobs and handjobs and then Bill fucked Harry again. It seemed that moonlust really was as bad - or _good_ \- as Bill described.

*

Harry and Bill went to the sanctuary together, arriving early so the other werewolves didn’t have to wait around without them. Harry’s first transformation went about like he thought it would, though it was more painful than he ever could have imagined.

The Wolfsbane Potion guaranteed he kept his head during his time as a wolf. He remembered running through the woods, chasing Bill and play-fighting with him. Bill was a bigger wolf than Harry, but Harry was quick and agile. They were evenly matched. Sometimes another wolf joined them, but for the most part they were left alone.

When dawn broke, Harry changed back. Turning back into a human was just as painful as turning into a wolf. When Harry collapsed to the ground, Bill was there to help him back up. He kept his arm around Harry as they walked toward the small hospital where their clothes were stored.

“Does it get easier?” Harry asked, breathing deeply.

Bill gave him a sad look. “Not easier. You just get used to it.”

Harry nodded. “I’ve always respected Remus, but I respect him a hell of a lot more now that I understand him a little bit. I can’t imagine going through that without the Wolfsbane Potion most of my life.”

“I felt the same way when I was first turned. He really helped me through everything.”

“And now you’re helping me,” Harry said, giving Bill a smile that he just knew was dopey looking. 

Bill smiled down at him, giving his hip a squeeze. “And you’re helping so many of us. What you’re doing is incredible.”

Harry was unable to stop himself from blushing. 

They reached the hospital and slipped inside. The healers were waiting for them and refused to let them shower, dress, and leave before they looked them over from top to bottom. It was pretty embarrassing having someone Harry hardly knew staring at his body so closely. It was also hard to keep his eyes off Bill.

They waited until everyone else had Apparated out before they readied themselves to leave. Bill reached over and took Harry’s hand in his own. “Come back to Shell Cottage with me? Recoup together?”

Harry nodded, smiling widely.

And so a routine followed: A few times a week, Harry went to Shell Cottage for dinner. They would eat and then spend time in the living room together. Fleur often read from thick tomes while Bill looked over his notes for the curse breaking business he and Fleur opened after the war and Harry read through the pages and pages of legislation Hermione provided him with. 

After the war, Harry had taken both the Potter and Black seats in the Wizengamot, but with current laws, Harry was no longer allowed to sit in congress. He could appoint someone to take his place, but he wasn’t allowed to do so himself. It was just one of many things he and Hermione and a whole slew of other people were working to change.

Often, they ended up in Bill and Fleur’s bedroom, fucking their hearts out. Some nights they stayed in the living room together, cuddling as they worked on their individual projects. Those nights, Harry left with a kiss for each of them and headed back to Grimmauld Place. He always hated to leave them; Shell Cottage had begun to feel like home.

In his heart of hearts, he knew he wanted to stay, but he didn’t know how they felt about anything. The three of them hadn’t talked about it. Harry wanted to, but he was terrified of ruining everything. This went beyond friends with benefits, at least it did for Harry. He knew he’d fallen for the both of them and wanted nothing more than to be in a relationship with them. He just didn’t know what they wanted. 

He needed advice. He needed Hermione.

*

Harry Flooed Ron and Hermione’s apartment during a time he knew Ron would be at work and she would likely be home. She answered a moment later.

“Hi, Harry,” she greeted him, a smile on her face. “Called to chat?”

Biting his lip, Harry weighed his words. Finally, he said, “Hermione, I need to talk to you about something, but you have to promise not to tell Ron.”

Worry marred her features. “You’re not in trouble, are you?”

“No, physically speaking I’m fine,” he assured her.

She frowned. “Don’t think I didn’t notice that you’re only _physically_ fine. Why don’t you come through so we can talk. I just made a fresh pot of coffee.”

She stepped out of the way and Harry walked through the Floo. Hermione made them each a cup of coffee and sat down at the table across from Harry.

“It’s nothing bad,” he assured her as he fiddled with his cup. “Though it is confusing. And it involves _feelings._ ”

“Ah,” she said, a knowing expression crossing her face. “Yes, those pesky feelings.” She folded her hands and leaned forward. “So what’s going on?”

Rather than drag it out, Harry blurted it out. “I’ve been sleeping with Bill and Fleur for months.”

She raised an eyebrow. “I noticed that the three of you seemed closer than you were before. I just thought it was the werewolf thing, that it was because the three of you are all creatures.”

“Well, that’s part of it,” Harry admitted. “We get on really well and can talk about that sort of thing with each other in a way I can’t with anyone else.” Feeling bad that he’d basically just told her he couldn’t talk to his best friends the way he could with others. He felt a bit guilty about that. “Sorry,” he added, face repentant.”

“Oh, Harry, I could never be upset by that,” she said, reaching across the table to grasp his hand. “For as much as I advocate for Creatures’ rights, I _can’t_ understand what you’ve been through and continue to go through, can I?”

“I suppose that’s true,” he said. “I just feel bad because you’re the person I talk about everything.”

“And I still can be. Just because I don’t understand doesn’t mean I won’t list. I’m always here for you.” Then she grinned at him. “Well, why don’t you tell me about Bill and Fleur then?”

Harry groaned and buried his face in his hands, mumbling something.

“Sorry, didn’t catch that,” Hermione said.

Harry lowered his hands and looked at her, a pensive expression on his face. “I think I’ve fallen in love with them.”

“Yes, I can see that,” she said softly. “I’ve never seen you like this before.”

Harry nodded. “I’ve never been in love before now, not really. It’s different with them.” He delved into an explanation of how they first got together and the months that’d passed since then. He told her about the way he felt when they held him in their arms and how seeing them always felt like coming home.

“I just don’t know what to do,” he finished, wringing his hands together.

“Harry, you know what you need to do,” she said, reaching over to grab his hand again. Hermione’s reassurance always made him feel better. “You need to tell them how you really feel.”

Sighing, Harry said, “You make it sound so easy.”

“Matters of the heart rarely are,” she replied. She poured them each more coffee before her eyes lasered in on Harry. “Well?” she asked.

Harry frowned. “Well what?”

A sly smile spread across Hermione’s face. “How is the sex? I’ve always thought Bill and Fleur had to have an amazing sex life.”

Harry’s cheeks pinkened. “They do.”

“I think you mean _you_ do.”

“Yeah,” Harry agreed, grinning. “I suppose I do too.”

*

A few days before the next moon, Harry went over to Fleur and Bill’s for dinner like he often did. Conversation during dinner was a little stilted and Harry didn’t know what to do about it. Every time he tried to start on a new topic, his words got stuck in his throat. After they finished eating, the three of them went to the living room to relax like they usually did. But this time, Harry could feel the tension in the air.

Bill reached over and took Harry’s hand, while Fleur held the other between hers. “Harry,” Bill said in a tentative voice, a voice Harry had never heard him use before. “Fleur and I, well, we’d like to talk to you about something.”

Harry tensed up. This was it. They were going to end it. He felt his heart begin to break. The loss of Bill and Fleur’s presence in his life would be devastating. He really had fallen so deeply in love with them that he wasn’t sure he’d survive whole.

“I understand,” he replied quietly. “There’s no need to let me down easy.”

“Let you down easy?” Fleur asked with a frown. “Does that mean what I think it means?”

“Look,” Harry began, pulling his hands from theirs. “I always knew this would be temporary, okay? I know you’re married. I’ve been preparing for this.” He rose and moved to grab his shoes.

Bill and Fleur were on their feet in an instant, bracketing him. “Oh, Harry,” Fleur said softly, reaching over to gently cup his cheek. “I do not think we are on the same page.”

Harry tried not to let the tiny spark in his chest flare to life. He couldn’t. “What do you mean?” he asked, unable to stop his voice from cracking.

“We never wanted this to be temporary. Yes, we’re married, but we love you too. We want to be with you,” Bill said.

“We thought we already _were_ with you,” Fleur said, tucking a curl behind Harry’s ear. 

“Oh,” Harry said, relief sweeping through him. “I-I didn’t know.” He looked from one to the other. “I wanted it to be true, wanted it to be true _so bad,_ but I didn’t know you both felt the same way I do.”

“Harry, we love you,” Bill said. “We’re _in love_ with you. I’m so sorry that wasn’t more obvious.”

“Yes, it’s true. We love you,” Fleur agreed.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut, willing his tears to go away. “I love you too. So much.” They hugged Harry then, and he felt so safe between them.

“So what did you want to talk about then?” Harry asked after a few minutes.

Bill’s face colored and Fleur grinned. “Well, we wanted to talk about you maybe moving in with us. We love having you here.”

“It never feels right when you go home,” Fleur agreed.

Warmth spread through Harry. “Oh wow,” he murmured. “I’d love to.”

Bill suddenly groaned. “We’re going to have to tell Mom.”

*

They did just that at the next Sunday family dinner.

“Excuse me, everyone,” Bill said as dinner wound down. Surprisingly, the table quieted down, all eyes turning to Bill. “Fleur and I have an announcement to make.” Harry stilled, his eyes darting down to his plate and staying there. He was nervous and didn’t want anyone to hate him or want to be seen as interfering with Bill and Fleur’s relationship.

Molly breathed in sharply and clasped her hands together, no doubt expecting the announcement of a grandchild. “What is it?” she softly asked.

Bill chuckled. “Um, not that.”

Frowning, Molly asked, “What else could it possibly be?”

“It is still good news!” Fleur assured her. “Bill and I, we are in a relationship with Harry. He is our boyfriend.”

Harry felt his cheeks flame. He looked up at Ron and Hermione across from him. Hermione obviously wasn’t surprised but Ron’s eyes were wide and kept darting to Harry, Fleur, Bill, and back again, mouth hanging open.

No one said anything, and Molly’s frown deepened. “Bill, is this because you aren’t allowed to have kids? Because Harry isn’t either. The laws haven’t changed.”

Both Bill and Fleur chuckled. “No, it’s not that,” Bill assured his mother. “We’re in a relationship with Harry because we love him.”

“Oh, well that’s different then, isn’t it?” she asked cheerfully. 

“Whatever makes you happy, mate,” Ron said from across the table. Harry grinned at him.

“You were already family,” Arthur said, giving Harry a fond smile. “Not it’s just official, isn’t it?”

*

_One year later…_

“I’ve just gotten news!” Hermione announced to the room. 

Harry’s eyes snapped up from where to was going over finance reports for the expanded werewolf sanctuary they were planning. Next to him, Bill found Harry’s hand. Fleur walked over, wrapping her arms around the both of them. 

“And?” Harry asked. His hands were shaking. He was so nervous. They’d been working so hard, so hard for _months_.

A grin spread across Hermione’s face. “And the Wizengamot has agreed to meet with us. They want us to present our legislation proposals next month.”

Screaming filled the room. Teddy fist-pumped the air. Pansy shrieked, throwing her arms around Hermione. Fleur grabbed Harry’s face and yanked him down in a kiss. Then she let him go and did the same with Bill. Then Bill grabbed Harry’s face and kissed him too.

“I can’t believe it!” Fleur said, tears filling her eyes. Harry’s eyes were watery too.

Harry grinned widely at his boyfriend and girlfriend, feeling nothing but love for them. He couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life with them. Everything was finally falling into place.


End file.
